


The Love Is Vintage

by Raylanny



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ShiIta, The 80s AU, shisuita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylanny/pseuds/Raylanny
Summary: Itachi Uchiha é um filho exemplar e nunca causou grandes problemas, mesmo vivendo na década de 80 onde ser rebelde e querer afirmar seu “lugar no mundo” era a atitude mais esperada de um adolescente. Mas, após uma brincadeira inocente de seu primo mais velho, Itachi descobre sentir algo além do fraternal por Shisui e percebe que sua vida está prestes a sair do eixo.Em uma época onde a homofobia é tão predominante quanto os jeans rasgados, discos de vinil e bandas de Heavy metal, Itachi precisará escolher entre desistir de viver esse amor ou enfrentar as consequências de um romance proibido, recheado de descobertas e com o sublime toque do primeiro amor.





	The Love Is Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> A historia é ambientalizada na califórnia durante os anos 80 e todos os lugares citados nela existem.
> 
> Cada capitulo vai ter uma musica recomendada por mim para vocês escutarem durante a leitura- se quiserem- e ela não necessariamente vai estar relacionada ao capitulo - as vezes sim -, mas a maioria vão ser musicas que me inspiraram na hora de escrever, ou que eu acho que tem uma vibe vintage que me faz sentir a historia. A música do primeiro capitulo é " Roman Holiday" da Halsey, que foi a musica que me deu o clique para o plot e eu escutei ela umas mil vezes enquanto escrevia esse capitulo.

Era apenas mais uma noite calma em Scotts Valley, cidade pequena da califórnia pertencente ao condado de Santa Cruz. Mikoto e Fugaku haviam saído para jantar fora e provavelmente não voltariam tão cedo, pois estavam comemorando bodas de vinte anos. Já se passava das dez horas e por isso Sasuke já estava dormindo depois de uma tarde inteira correndo pela casa com o filho dos Uzumaki. Shisui que estava com eles aquela noite, já havia chegado a algum tempo do trabalho de meio período que havia arrumado a pouco mais de um mês e estava tomando banho. Já Itachi se encontrava com a cara nos livros, estudando para a bendita prova de alemão que teria no dia seguinte.

O primogênito de Fugaku achava que o ensino médio estava sugando toda a sua vitalidade e juventude e ainda demoraria pouco mais de um ano para sair daquele inferno e finalmente começar a estudar algo que realmente fosse útil, entretanto, por mais que aquilo fosse chato e cansativo nunca deixava de dar o seu melhor em tudo. Por ser tão dedicado, Itachi era tido como o melhor aluno de sua classe e motivo de gozação para os garotos populares até o dia em que derrubou dois valentões um ano mais velhos que ele por terem o encurralado na sala de aula, chegando ao ponto de mandá-los para a enfermaria, um com o nariz quebrado e o outro com um corte fundo no supercílio. Depois disso ninguém voltou a incomodá-lo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Itachi viu o primo passar por ela inundando o quarto com o cheiro característico de banho recém tomado.

— Ainda estudando gênio? — Shisui parou ao lado da escrivaninha, encostando-se nela para sondar o que o primo estudava.

— Tenho prova amanhã, não posso me dar ao luxo de dormir agora já que fiquei brincando com o Sasuke até ele dormir — respondeu ao encarar o primo que olhava o livro a sua frente com certo desprezo —Sua semana de provas já começou deveria estar estudando também.

— Já estudei no intervalo do trabalho e foi o suficiente por hoje. Álgebra não é tão difícil quanto fazem parecer.

Itachi apenas rolou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o livro novamente ignorando o mais velho que afastou-se estalando a língua no céu da boca em um gesto descontraído enquanto caminhava em direção a janela, pulando-a para se sentar no telhado já que este ficava a apenas alguns abaixo do parapeito.

Itachi sabia que o primo não lhe daria trégua por muito tempo, mas decidiu aproveitar os poucos minutos que lhe restavam. Depois de dez minutos Shisui começou a cantarolar repercutindo o ritmo da música na madeira do telhado o que o levou o menor a fechar o livro e caminhar até o armário para pegar um casaco qualquer, pois aquilo era o aviso de que a trégua havia acabado e que o outro não o deixaria quieto enquanto não levantasse daquela mesa.

O mais velho ouviu a movimentação no quarto e sorriu, sabia que o primo viria acompanhá-lo. Era sempre assim Shisui não o deixava em paz até que ele deixasse os livros de lado e se sentasse no telhado com ele para observar as estrelas e jogar conversa fora, pois se ele não fizesse isso Itachi não levantaria daquela escrivaninha nem para ir ao banheiro e provavelmente dormiria ali mesmo. Sempre achou o mais novo um maníaco por estudos.

Shisui não pode deixar de rir ao ver Itachi colocar a cabeça para fora com uma expressão de falso descontentamento, antes de pular para o lado de fora e se sentar ao seu lado.

— A Yugito veio te procurar aqui hoje a tarde. Tá rolando alguma coisa entre vocês?

— Não que eu saiba, mas mesmo que ela queira que rolê acho que não vai dar. Ela quer algo sério e eu não to afim de me apegar a ninguém.

— Eu deveria estar surpreso com essa declaração? — perguntou retoricamente fazendo Shisui gargalhar — Você não presta e mesmo assim as garotas vivem caindo aos seus pés.

— Eu nunca iludi nenhuma delas. Não é minha culpa se continuam insistindo.

— Você é popular, deve ser por isso que continuam voltando. 

— Ser popular é um dos benefícios de se fazer parte do clube de Natação — deu de ombros — Você deveria entrar em algum clube, se daria bem e ganharia várias garotas também.

— Não obrigado, eu prefiro ficar só com os livros.

— Bom, não é como se você precisasse disso para arranjar uma garota afinal. Aquela Izumi é doidinha por você desde o sétimo ano e eu não entendo porque você nunca ficou com ela.

— Eu não acho que ela faça o meu tipo, só isso.

—Qual foi a última garota que você achou interessante, Itachi?

— A Konan, mas ela é louca pelo Yahiko então eu deixei para lá.

— Ela é bem gata, acho que você deveria tentar mesmo que ela esteja apaixonada por outra pessoa sabe... Sem ser nada sério.

— Eu não sou como você, Shisui — falou revirando os olhos.

— As vezes esqueço que você é certinho demais para pegar alguém sem compromisso. Você vai ficar para tio desse jeito, 'Tachi.

— Eu vou ser muito feliz criando cinco gatos e cuidando dos filhos do Sasuke se isso acontecer, não se preocupe — disse zombeteiro.

Um olhar divertido foi trocado e ambos caíram na gargalhada por dramatizarem tanto a situação. Depois disso o silêncio pairou no ar por algum tempo e a brisa soprou forte fazendo as árvores do quintal balançarem enquanto algumas folhas caiam. A lua estava cheia e iluminava a noite quente de verão. O silêncio não era desconfortável entre os dois, havia dias em que passavam horas em silêncio apenas observando as estrelas ou perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Apenas aproveitando a paz que a companhia um do outro os trazia, mas aquela noite Shisui queria conversar com o primo e melhor amigo.

— Vamos jogar um jogo, 'Tachi?

— Que jogo?

— É como um verdadeiro ou falso. Cada um conta um acontecimento sobre si mesmo, ou sobre alguém e o outro precisa dizer se é mentira ou verdade. Cada acerto vale dois pontos.

— Eu sei tudo sobre você e você sabe tudo sobre mim.

— Não dá para saber tudo sobre alguém, sempre existe algo para descobrir.

Shisui falou aquilo de forma despretensiosa e Itachi deixou que sua cabeça pendesse para o lado, encarando o primo intrigado ao imaginar o que Shisui ainda poderia não ter dito a ele.

— Está bem, quem começa?

— Vamos tirar impar ou par — disse escondendo uma das mãos e Itachi fez o mesmo — Eu sou par.

Depois de alguns segundos, jogaram as mãos para frente mostrando o resultado. Itachi havia colocado três e Shisui dois.

— Cinco é ímpar, eu ganhei.

— Okay, eu começo — Shisui deu de ombros e se sentou mais à vontade, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e deixou um sorriso convencido adornava sua face — Quando o Sasuke tinha três anos ele comeu um besouro e aparentemente gostou.

Itachi sorriu com a lembrança. Se recordava de ter ouvido o ‘crack’ do besouro quando o irmão o mordeu e mesmo depois de ter pedido para Sasuke cuspir o inseto dizendo que era nojento o pequeno se recusou e Shisui que estava ao seu lado presenciando a cena não parava de rir, apesar de ter tentado ajudar a fazê-lo cuspir.

Percebendo a expressão nostálgica do primo, o maior sorriu grande direcionando seu olhar para as estrelas que estavam bastante visíveis pela falta de nuvens aquela noite.

— É verdade e eu já te imagino chateando ele por isso no futuro.

— Essa foi fácil. Agora é a sua vez.

— Eu já bati em dois caras de uma vez a ponto de mandá-los para a enfermaria.

— Verdade! E se não me engano você quebrou o nariz de um deles — riu alto ao se lembrar da situação deplorável em que o primo havia deixado os sujeitos — As aulas de judô te fizeram bem.

— Eu não podia deixar eles implicarem comigo pelo resto da vida sem fazer nada — disse ao se deitar no telhado.

— Uma vez, depois de uma noite toda de bebedeira eu vomitei e saiu um macarrão pelo meu nariz.

Itachi tentou analisar a expressão do primo que ostentava um olhar enigmático e um tanto desconcertado por compartilhar aquele tipo de situação com alguém, mas ainda assim impassível. Aquelas eram as partes de suas aventuras que nunca contava para ninguém que não as tivesse visto.

— É a sua cara passar por esse tipo de situação. Acho que é verdade.

— Não acredito que é essa visão que você tem de mim 'Tachi, logo eu que sou um primo exemplar — disse mostrando falsa indignação — Mas você acertou.

— Por que você falou como se eu estivesse mentindo? — Shisui apenas deu de ombros se fingindo de desentendido e o mais novo suspirou pela cara de pau do primo — Eu já fingi estar com febre para não ir a escola por três dias.

— Mentira. Você é um ser incapaz de faltar aula por vontade própria.

— Errou. Eu fiz isso antes das férias de inverno, pois sabia que tinha passado nos testes e simplesmente não quis ir para a aula.

— Quem é você e o que fez com o meu primo maníaco por estudos? — disse voltando a se sentar para poder encarar Itachi que ria da sua cara assustada.

— Você faz parecer que eu sou aqueles nerds que choram por tirar A- nas provas, eu apenas tento dar o meu melhor em tudo e quase sempre consigo.

— Você é o gênio maníaco por estudos da família Uchiha e ninguém nunca vai conseguir me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Está bem — revirou os olhos — mas agora é a sua vez.

— Eu nunca recusei uma garota.

— Verdade. Você beija qualquer coisa que respire e tenha seios.

— Errou. Eu recusei a Guren hoje na lanchonete.

— Mas não tinha como eu adivinhar isso, nunca ouvi você dizer que recusou alguém.

— Jogo é jogo, 'Tachi! Não adianta se lamentar — gabou-se por ter ganhado a partida — Pode perguntar a ela se quiser.

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

— Você que sabe — sorriu vitorioso.

— Hum… Eu já nadei pelado na piscina quando ninguém estava em casa.

Shisui pareceu pensar um pouco e observou com cuidado todas as expressões do primo que se mantinha inexpressivo e não facilitava muito aquilo já que não tinha ideia se aquilo era verdade ou não.

— Eu acho que… Verdade? — chutou.

— Acertou.

— Por que diabos você nadou pelado na piscina?

— Eu queria saber qual era a sensação — disse virando o rosto para que o outro não notasse seu constrangimento.

— O importante é que eu acertei, estamos empatados.

— Última rodada, se eu acertar você perde.

Shisui não queria perder, afinal era um Uchiha e por isso decidiu jogar um pouco sujo.

— Eu já beijei um garoto — falou já sabendo a resposta do outro.

— Mentira — disse convicto — Tsk, por que…

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Itachi sentiu algo macio pressionar seus lábios, mas em uma fração de segundos o contato se dissipou.

— Errou, eu ganhei.

Itachi levou a mão aos lábios e assim que se deu conta do que havia acontecido seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Shisui havia-o beijado.

— Você…

Ao encarar a face assustada do primo o maior se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo sem pensar nas consequências, mas não achou que Itachi ficaria tão abalado por um simples selinho já que ele sempre fazia aquilo com Sasuke e Mikoto de uma forma fraternal.

— Itachi me desculpe, eu acho que fui longe demais. Você está bem?

— Estou, você só… Me pegou de surpresa.

Os lábios do menor ainda formigavam e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao se lembrar da maciez dos lábios alheios. Fazia aquilo com Sasuke e com sua mãe de forma carinhosa e não entendia o porquê de seu corpo estar reagindo de forma tão diferente com o primo. Ele era quase como um irmão mais velho para si e era homem, não havia porque estar a beira de um colapso por causa de um simples selinho.

— Me desculpe mesmo, eu não achei que você fosse reagir assim — estava nervoso e envergonhado — Foi só para não perder a brincadeira.

— Shisui, está tudo bem só não faça isso outra vez.

— Você está mesmo bem com isso?

— Já disse que sim, afinal foi só pela brincadeira.

— É claro! Somos primos e ainda por cima homens, por qual outro motivo eu faria isso? Mas eu admito que passei dos limites. Eu não deveria ter sido tão imprudente, desculpe.

A tensão que se formou entre os dois não diminuiu com o passar dos minutos e ambos evitavam o contato visual.

— Acho melhor entrarmos, já está tarde — disse Itachi.

— Você tem razão, amanhã terei que ir para casa cedo já que o meu velho vai chegar de viagem.

Se levantaram em silêncio e voltaram para quarto. Itachi voltou para a escrivaninha e Shisui seguiu em direção a porta, parando ao tocar a maçaneta.

— Não durma sobre os livros gênio. Tenho certeza de que já estudou o suficiente, então você deveria dormir agora.

— Eu já estou indo.

— Boa noite, 'Tachi.

— Boa noite.


End file.
